Por un galeón
by Cris Snape
Summary: Cuando esa mañana Lucius Malfoy se encarga de recordarle que es asquerosamente pobre, Arthur lamenta no poder ofrecerle a su familia todo lo que se merece. Escrito para el reto "Familia Weasley" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**POR UN GALEÓN**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling. _

_Esta historia participa en el reto __**"Familia Weasley" **__del foro __**"La noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**__. Tal y como su nombre indica, los participantes debemos escribir un fic que tenga como protagonista a un miembro de nuestra querida familia de pelirrojos y tomando como base una frase determinada. A mí me ha tocado en suerte __**"Se abre el telón y aparece un Weasley y un galeón. Se cierra el telón. Dime, ¿cómo se llama la obra? Réquiem por un sueño"**__. Después de pensar largo y tendido, he decidido elegir a Arthur, aunque no será el único Weasley que merodee por la historia. Espero que os guste._

* * *

Cuando Arthur Weasley entra en el ascensor, está demasiado cansado como para fijarse en los dos hombres presentes en el habitáculo. A las dos de la mañana recibió una llamada urgente de su supervisor porque a algún brujo insensato se le ocurrió la genial idea de hechizar una bicicleta muggle y ha pasado horas intentando evitar el desastre. A esas alturas ya ha amanecido y son muchos los magos y brujas que se dirigen a sus puestos de trabajo, pero Arthur al fin puede regresar a La Madriguera. Piensa meterse en la cama y dormir hasta el mediodía porque por la tarde tiene que volver a la acción. Y no le apetece nada tener que hacerlo, pero su propio cansancio es lo que menos importa. Su familia siempre será una prioridad.

Arthur se dirige al Atrio. Irá a casa usando la Red Flú porque teme lo que podría pasar en caso de desaparecerse habida cuenta de su agotamiento físico y mental. Tiene la túnica sucia y mal colocada y sabe que no luce su mejor aspecto, pero no hace nada al respecto. Ni siquiera lo piensa hasta que escucha la voz a sus espaldas y comprende que el ascensor está lleno de indeseables. Y aunque Lucius Malfoy susurra aquellas palabras, Arthur es plenamente consciente de que el muy cretino quiere ser escuchado.

—¡Ey, Rodolphus! **Se abre el telón y aparece un Weasley y un galeón. Se cierra el telón. Dime, ¿cómo se llama la obra? Réquiem por un sueño.**

Lestrange se echa a reír. Arthur estira el cuello y finge que no ha oído nada. Pero lo ha oído y, aunque normalmente procura no tomarse muy a pecho las cosas que dice Malfoy, ese chiste de mal gusto duele porque es cierto. Los Weasley son pobres. Lo han sido desde siempre y, aunque Arthur no tiene problemas con las horas extra y siempre está dispuesto cuando a su supervisor le apetece molestarle a medianoche, sabe que nunca podrá darle a su familia lo que necesita.

Aprieta los dientes e intenta pensar en otra cosa, pero Malfoy y Lestrange siguen riendo y murmurando. Cada uno de ellos está casado con una hermana Black y a Arthur le sorprende un poco que se muestren tan amigos cuando todo el mundo sabe que su relación siempre ha sido cordial pero irremediablemente fría. Se dice una y otra vez que no merece la pena hacerles caso, que tienen una ideología del todo censurable por más que disimulen y que están podridos por dentro, pero sigue doliendo. Y no porque sean Malfoy y Lestrange, sino por su familia.

Si Arthur no tuviera tantas ganas de irse a casa, si no estuviera tan cansado y hambriento, no hubiera dudado a la hora de darse media vuelta para poner a Malfoy en su sitio. Aunque a Molly no le gusta, Lucius es su enemigo más encarnizado desde Hogwarts y son muchas las ocasiones en las que se han peleado. Con varitas o a puñetazos como los muggles, pero no cabe duda de que sus enfrentamientos son una constante. Una constante cada vez más espaciada en el tiempo porque a Arthur le gusta pensar que ha madurado y que ya es perfectamente capaz de controlar sus instintos homicidas.

Es por eso por lo que sonríe cuando Lestrange y Malfoy abandonan el ascensor. Lucius se encarga de darle un fuerte empujón al pasar por su lado y Rodolphus le dedica una mirada burlona y despectiva. Arthur apoya la cabeza en la pared y supone que van a hacerle la pelota a Crouch o a la Ministra de Magia. Hipócritas. Una vez escuchó a Malfoy decir que es mejor ser amigo del Ministro que ser el Ministro y Arthur supone que tiene razón porque siempre consigue salirse con la suya. De una forma u otra y sin esforzarse demasiado, Lucius Malfoy siempre gana.

Procurando alejar esos pensamientos de su mente, Arthur llega al Atrio y lo atraviesa dando grandes zancadas. No presta mucha atención a la gente, pero sabe que la mayoría no está de buen humor. No corren buenos tiempos en el mundo mágico y no pasa un día sin que alguien sea torturado y asesinado. Arthur podría señalar con el dedo a todos aquellos que están de acuerdo con los postulados de Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado pero él, como todos, opta por ser prudente. Sabe perfectamente lo que pasa cuando se le planta cara a ese atajo de psicópatas asesinos y no desea ninguna espada de Damocles pendiendo sobre su cabeza o sobre las pequeñas cabezas pelirrojas de sus hijos. Porque tal vez no sea algo digno de un Gryffindor, pero él no puede permitirse el lujo de pelear contra los mortífagos como sí hacen sus cuñados Fabian y Gideon. Él tiene una familia y ellos son lo más importante. Más que la humillación que siente cuando Malfoy se ríe de él, más que el valor y la justicia y definitivamente más que el cansancio que embarga cada poro de su ser.

Cuando se mete en la chimenea y pronuncia el nombre de su hogar, sabe que no tardará en sentirse plenamente feliz. Una vez más nota cierto mareo al atravesar la Red Flú y en menos de un segundo escucha el típico jaleo matutino de La Madriguera. No necesita abrir los ojos para saber que todos sus niños ya están levantados y que Molly está en la cocina intentando poner orden.

Arthur deja su maletín en el suelo, se limpia la ceniza de la túnica y va al encuentro de su mujer y sus hijos. Localiza a los gemelos dormitando en sus cunitas y sonríe. Tienen algo más de un año de vida, pero ya son dos diablos de lo peor. Se acerca a ellos y besa sus frentes pálidas y pecosas y un instante después ya tiene un par de diminutas manos infantiles tironeando de sus pantalones. Es Percy, que tiene los ojos entornados porque no ve nada bien. En San Mungo ya les han dicho que necesita unas gafas y Arthur está contento porque al final podrán comprárselas ese mes, cuando cobre su sueldo.

—¡Aúpa, papá!

Arthur lo alza en el aire y le da un fuerte abrazo. Aunque es muy pequeño, Percy es un niño extraordinariamente serio que disfruta muchísimo cuando Molly le lee cuentos. El brujo está convencido de que el tercero de sus hijos se muere de ganas por aprender a leer él mismo.

—Hola, Percy. ¿Has desayunado ya?

El niño asiente vigorosamente y lo lleva a la cocina. Charlie y Bill se están peleando por la última tortita aunque su madre esté preparando más a sólo un par de metros de distancia. En cuanto Molly lo ve, le sonríe y se acerca a él para darle un beso y quitarle a Percy de encima.

—¡Al fin llegas, cielo! Empezaba a estar preocupada. ¡Vamos, Percy! Deja a papá en paz. Está muy cansado y no tenemos que molestarle.

Y aunque Molly, que está otra vez embarazada y no anda de muy buen humor últimamente, está regañando a Percy, ni Bill ni Charlie dudan a la hora de arrojarse a sus brazos para darle los buenos días. Arthur se deja arrastrar hasta una de las sillas y sonríe mientras los niños le ponen delante un tazón de leche con cereales, un buen vaso de zumo de calabaza, unas tostadas con mantequilla y unos huevos con bacon. Todo tiene un aspecto delicioso y se mantiene caliente gracias a un hechizo y a Arthur se le olvida que tiene ganas de acostarse porque comer le apetece muchísimo más. Percy insiste en volver a sus brazos y el hombre lo acomoda en su regazo mientras comienza a dar buena cuenta del espléndido desayuno que ha preparado su señora.

—¿Ha ido todo bien? ¡Qué mala pata que te llamaran justo a esa hora!

—Lo hemos podido dejar todo en orden, Molly, no te preocupes. ¿Cómo has estado tú?

—Bueno, pues para no variar me he pasado más tiempo en el baño que en la cama y George y Fred se pusieron a llorar a eso de las cinco, pero yo diría que la noche ha ido bastante bien.

—¡Yo ayudé un montón con los gemelos! —Asegura Bill a voz en grito—. ¿A que sí, mamá?

—Por supuesto que sí, mi vida. Tu hijo mayor está hecho todo un hombrecito.

—Hasta me levanté de la cama y dormí a George.

—Mentira —Dice Charlie—. Dejó de llorar cuando lo cogió mamá.

—¡No! Yo lo dormí.

—¡No!

—¡Sí!

—¡Niños! —Molly interrumpe la discusión con su tono de voz más duro y exigente—. Dejad de pelearos. Papá está cansado y no quiere oíros gritar.

Los dos parecen dispuestos a protestar, pero finalmente intercambian una mirada y regresan a sus sillas sin dar un ruido. Arthur sonríe y le da a Percy una cucharada de cereales porque ha empezado a ser un poco insistente. En cuanto lo ve, Molly frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué te he dicho de no molestar a papá?

—Déjalo, Molly. No molesta.

—¡Pero si ya ha desayunado!

—No pasa nada. Comer un poco más no le hará daño.

Molly no parece muy contenta, pero no insiste. Se da media vuelta y termina con las tortitas de sus hijos mayores. Sin pensar demasiado, lanza un hechizo para que todos los útiles de cocina se limpien solos y se permite el lujo de sentarse cinco minutitos para tomarse una taza de té y descansar un poco antes de volver a la acción.

Arthur observa a su familia. Lucius Malfoy tiene razón cuando insinúa que son pobres de solemnidad y el brujo lamenta mucho no poder ofrecerle a Molly una vida mejor. Han tenido que ahorrar durante meses para poder comprar una gafas para Percy, usan ropa de segunda mano y su casa necesita una serie de reparaciones que Arthur no tiene tiempo de hacer, pero pese a todo ello siente que es feliz. Tiene cinco hijos maravillosos y pronto podrá coger entre sus brazos al sexto (que tiene que ser una niña por la salud mental de la pobre Molly). Tiene una esposa que no duda a la hora de cuidar de aquel caos de familia y que nunca requiere nada más y Arthur siente que no podría pedirle nada más a la vida.

Las palabras de Malfoy dejan de doler cuando Percy se le abraza al cuello y dormita sobre su hombro. Arthur le acaricia la espalda y tiene muy clara una cosa. No cambiaría su vida ni por todos los galeones del mundo. Es perfecta tal y como es.

* * *

_Y hasta aquí voy a llegar. Como habréis observado, en el fic no ha habido solo un Weasley. ¡Si sólo ha faltado Ginny! Hasta Ron ha estado presente a su manera, jeje. Espero que os haya gustado. Si es así, podéis hacérmelo saber dejando vuestras opiniones un poco más abajo. Si es que no, también me gustaría saberlo. Un placer participar en el reto. Muchas gracias a todos y hasta pronto. Besetes^^_


End file.
